I will be there for you!
by ngoctram631992
Summary: Eichi's body died but his soul didn't. Because of his love for Mitsuki, he decided to stay by her side to protect her from dangers! Until one day...
1. I will protect you!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters (To tell you the true, there will be just Eichi, Mitsuki, Takuto and Meroko in this story. Maybe some else characters will appear, I am not sure about it). They all belong to Arina Tanemura (oh, my Sama). If they belong to me, I would be very happy. smile

**Summary:** For some people have no ideas about memorizing something (like me): Eichi's body died but his soul didn't. Since then, he decided to go after Mitsuki to protect her from dangers, until one day…

**A/N:** This is my first time to write such a story. Therefore, it may has some problems about grammar, spelling… etc. And because of that, I look forward to your reviews. Write whatever you like so that I can know my weak points and try to do my best the next time. Now let yourself enjoy my story.

-----------------------------------------

**_At the airport…_**

"Promise me, Mitsuki! That the next time we meet, we would get closer to our dreams. I'd be an astrologist and you'd be a singer." - Eichi looked at Mitsuki with his sad eyes.

However, there's no answer. He just received her tears. Mitsuki cried and cried, more and more.

"I guess you can't after all. I'm sorry for making you suffer…Forget all about me…" - he kept looking at her with concentration, and started to smile at her, a sad smile.

"How…? How could I ever…?" - she said in tears, turned her head up in order to face to face with him.

"If you can't do that…Then give me an answer." - said he, with his sweet voice, when he was passing her.

Then, he left her behind and went toward to the elevator, which headed to the customs, not forget to turn his head for a last look at her. "_So, you are still angry at me after all. You hate me that much?_"- He kept that question in his head while he was walking.

**Flashback**

**_At a glasshouse of an orphanage…_**

Eichi and Mitsuki laid on the floor, looking at the stars which shining on the dark sky. They talked about the stars, about people, about their dreams… Suddenly, Eichi stopped talking.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" - asked the innocent Mitsuki, worrying.

"Mitsuki… I love you! Always, I didn't think about you as my littler sister, but as a girl. I want to protect you, to be your bodyguard." - hugging her in his warm arms, he whispered into her ear, after thinking for seconds.

Right after that, he gave her a sweet kiss. Soon, she pushed him away with all her strength, ran as fast as she could out of the room, left him behind with his disappointment. Kneeling down on the floor, Eichi kept his eyes on her footsteps, "_What did I do?_"

_**The next day…**_

"Eichi-kun is going to America in one week. A kind American couple wants to bring up Eichi-kun as their son…" - announced the teacher.

Eichi talked to his friends. Everyone congratulated him with all their hearts. Eichi was happy because of his friends. However, there's one thing made he sad. Whenever he looked at Mitsuki, she turned her back at him and ran away…

**End flashback**

_**At the airplane, sitting on his seat…**_

"_I did such a terrible thing to Mitsuki so, naturally, she would hate me._" – Eichi thought, paid no attention on anything else.

"The ARI-122 airplane which left Narita for Los Angeles will take off at 1:00 PM. Only five minutes left. Please hurry and take your seats."

"_What should I do now? Mitsuki is angry with me. If I called back, will she talked to me? I've already known the answer. Of course, she won't. She hasn't give me a single word since that day. She hasn't ever taken a look at me. How can she talked to me if I call from abroad? How stupid I am!_" - Eichi was still thinking while the airplane started to take off. He just kept thinking about that. The more he thought about it, the more terrible things appeared in his head…

_**A while later…**_

"What's happening?" - shouted a passenger.

"What the hell is it?" - groaned another one.

"Passengers, please notice! This is an emergency! There are some little problems with this airplane. We will try our best to fix it. So just calm down and fasten your seat belts!"

Nevertheless, there was smoke everywhere. The passengers, except Eichi, started worrying and their shout could be heard at every corner of the plane. "_What on earth is the matter?_" - Eichi, finally, noticed the voices around him.

"What's that?" - he asked a person sitting next to him, pointing the smoke.

"I don't know! They said there were some problems. Oh my God! I don't want to die know. My family is waiting for my coming home." - a young woman said with a traces of tears.

"_Oh, no. I hoped there's nothing serious. I must be alive. I must come back to Mitsuki and then I will…_"

CRACK….

There was smoke everywhere…

CRACK….

The fire licked the plane…

CRACK….

Everything was falling down…

…

"_Huh?_" - Eichi wondered - "_Why am I here? Above the sea… I'm above the sea? How could it happen? How can I hang in mid air? No, this is just a nightmare. Yeah, it's just that._" - he talked to himself, watching the burning plane - "_But, what's if this true? Does it mean that I have… died?_"

When Eichi was thinking, two persons appeared. They worn strange clothes and they both were… flying. Eichi looked at them. They took others passengers' soul, one by one.

"_Shinigami!_" - this word appeared in Eichi's head almost immediately.

"_I must run away now or I can't meet Mitsuki for the last time._" - Eichi thought quickly - "_Ah, Mitsuki! I now can be by her side. She can't see me but with my ability, I can protect her from dangers. Right! That's it!_"

Then, Eichi flew as fast as he could toward to where Mitsuki must be then - an orphanage!


	2. Awakening of the strength

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any character in this story (Eichi, Mitsuki, Takuto, Meroko…). They belong to Arina Tanemura sensei - mangaka of Full moon wo sagashite. However, I really want them to belong to me. (smile)

**Summary:** I will say it one more time (just in case you have forgotten everything about this story). Eichi's body died but his soul didn't. Since then, he decided to go after Mitsuki to protect her from dangers, until one day…

Chap 1: Eichi expressed his love to Mitsuki before he left for America. However, there was no reply. Then, he died in an air crash but he still loved Mitsuki. Moreover, with his strength of love, he decided to protect Mitsuki with his all abilities.

**A/N:** I try my best with this chapter. Nevertheless, I am an amateur so there must be some mistakes. Please write a review for me so that I can see my weak points. Finally, thanks for reading my story.

-----------------------------------------

It had been ages since that day. Mitsuki didn't stay at an orphanage anymore. Her grandmother had taken her to grandmother's house. She had been twelve years old then and was a very cute girl. Two curls of black hair were at the left and the right of her head. She had deep black eyes and her voice was so sweet that her songs were beautiful. Nevertheless, she had a throat cancer and her doctor said she must have a surgery, which could steal her voice forever. Therefore, Mitsuki always ran away from the surgery and looked for every little chance to become a singer.

"_A long time has passed, but you still don't accept my death. You always persuade your self that I'm still survive, and that I live somewhere in America. Why do you deny it, my death? You lie to your self, even if it's because of me, I don't want it to happen. I can feel your soul crying, bloody tears. So, please, stop doing that, stop hurting your soul, can you hear me?_" - Eichi said sadly. He knew that Mitsuki loved him very much, but still, he wanted Mitsuki to have a happy life without sadness.

And, needless to say, Mitsuki's grandmother very hated music and anything had any connection to it. Whenever Mitsuki said about her dream, becoming a singer, grandmother would immediately shout at her.

That day, Mitsuki told her grandmother about the singing competition which could make you become a famous singer. Grandma, as usual, got angry and tore to pieces the poster. She was very upset so she turned back to her room, decided a plan to run out of the house and to join the competition.

"Oh, this must be her - Kouyama Mitsuki, 12 years old!" - said a strange guy, came through the wall into the room. He wore a hat with cat's ears, a strange suit and he had white wings.

"Wait up, Takuto!" - said a beautiful girl, came from the same place as the person before - "You always go ahead by yourself!" - blamed a girl. She wore a rabbit-ear hat and a sexy suit with mini skirt. Her long black hair covered her back.

"Woaaaa… So cute! Rabbit-chan!!!" - Mitsuki said, surprisingly looked at those strangers.

"What! You can see us?" - asked a guy.

"Uh? Yes!"

"Aaaaaaa!!! How can this girl see us? She is still living, right?"

"How the hell I know? Don't ask me!" - The girl shouted back angrily.

"We have no choice now, then… We are the Shinigami team! We are Onion Ramen!" - shouted both of them.

"Takuto!" - said a guy.

"Meroko!" - A girl followed.

"Woa... are there really shinigami? But, is it means that I'm going to die?" - Mitsuki asked with her worried face.

"Uh… Oh… Not really. In fact, you are going to die next month. Therefore, you have one more month until your dead day." - Takuto said.

Eichi heard every word very clearly from above. He couldn't believe in his ears. He knew that Mitsuki's health was bad but he didn't think that she would die that fast. He didn't want that to happen.

"I will do everything to protect you from the death, Mitsuki. I promise." - Eichi said to himself almost immediately.

About Mitsuki, after that day, her dream to become a singer even grew stronger. She wanted to participate in that competition with any price…

_**Two days later…**_

"Whoa, it was hard to run out of the house without getting notice by anyone." - Mitsuki said cheerfully - "So, let's go to the Forever Company where hold this competition."

Then, she went straight toward to that company…

_**At that time…**_

"Hey. What does that little kid think she's doing? She will surely not be able to attend that competition. She's JUST twelve years old and that competition is for over-eighteen person. On other hand, her bad health won't allow her to sing for a long time." - Takuto was flying above Mitsuki.

Of course, none could see him except Meroko and Eichi (Mitsuki didn't know what was happening around her since she just thought about the competition). Then, that strange group went towards to the Forever Company. During their route, Takuto didn't stop complaining about Mitsuki's stupidity and it made Meroko felt tired and angry.

"Can't you stop what you are doing, Takuto? It's so annoying. I'm tired of it." - Finally, Meroko got angry and Takuto was shouted at.

"Huh? Oh… I'm sorry…"

"_So cute!_" - Thought Meroko - "No, that is my false. I was so angry that I said something rude to you. I'm sorry." - Her face looked like a mini sun then.

"_So annoying! This two people…_" - Eichi thought - "_And I now can't even think up a way to help Mitsuki to archive her dream. Moreover, how can I protect Mitsuki from death since I just have my soul? There must be a way but which way is it?_"

_**At Forever Company…**_

"You are 18-year-old Kouyama Mitsuki?" - asked the receptionist.

"Yes, I am." - Mitsuki answered loudly.

"But however I look at you, it seems like you just a 10-year-old kid." - The receptionist said - "And this is not a place for kid. Be a good girl. Go home and stay by your mother's side."

…

Mitsuki slowly went out of the building.

"_Of course, I'm just twelve years old so they won't let me take part in that competition. Even if I lie to them, they won't believe it, just like a minute ago._" - A little girl thought without taking notice of things around her.

Mitsuki was in her way coming back home. It was over midday and she hadn't had her breakfast yet. Unfortunately, she forgot taking enough money with so she must come back home on foot to have her lunch. She was too careless that she wasn't notice when a strange person came near her.

"Hey, little pretty girl! Do you want to go out with me? Going alone in public place is not good for a girl like you, you know?" - A guy appeared in front of Mitsuki.

Mitsuki turned up her face and immediately, she regretted going out herself. He wore a hip-hop suit. Dyed green hair, a necklace with skull, three earrings each ear, a black chain around his hip… made Mitsuki felt bad about that person. She wanted to run away but she couldn't move herself. Slowly, that person went towards to little girl with an evil smile on his face.

"Why don't you answer me? Should I understand your silence as an agreement?" - His evil smile grew bigger every second.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" - Mitsuki shouted as loud as she could. Right after that, her throat hurted.

"Poor girl! Nobody is here now to save you. As you can see, this is an empty street. Just shout as loud as you want but actually, there is noone to hear it." - His evil smile then even grew bigger.

He caught her wrist roughly, pulled her towards him.

"This is bad…" - Takuto said worriedly, got ready to make a fight.

"KEEP YOUR HAND OUT OF MY MISUKI!" - Eichi shouted angrily.

Nobody could hear his voice but after his said, a strong wind flew over and separated Mitsuki from that person. They all, include Eichi, wondered what had happened.

"Shit! Where is this wind come from?" - That guy rubbed his eyes.

Dust had been flown into his eyes so he couldn't see anything at that moment. Mitsuki took her chance and ran away.

"Wait! Girl! Don't run away without my permission like that. It's no use." - He quickly caught her up and stood in front up her again.

"Let me go! You bad guy!" - Mitsuki shouted at him.

"Bad guy? Yeah, maybe!" - He smiled evilly.

Mitsuki felt bad about her situation. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was too weak to fight against that person.

"Why don't you just give up and go with me? You are wasting your strength and our time." - He grabbed her hand.

Eichi was angry. It was the first time in his life and death life that he felt that angry.

"I SAID THAT TAKE YOUR HAND OUT OF MY MITSUKI!" - Eichi said with his whole rage and strength.


	3. Izumi's appearance

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to say it each time? But if I don't, I may get some troubles as well. So I will say it once more time: I do NOT own any character in this story. They all belong to Arina Tanemura – my favorite mangaka.

**Summary:** Eichi's body died but his soul didn't. Since then, he decided to go after Mitsuki to protect her from dangers, until one day…

And I also have to say this again, just in case. I afraid that after a long time, you have forgotten its summary.

**A/N:** And another chapter is out! I'm really sorry for taking it so long to publish. It's just that I was having my tests at school and I can't do anything but study. Please enjoy yourself! (And don't forget to write a review for me, will you?)

Quite short this time, huh? So sorry about that if it's annoying you.

-----------------------------------------

_**Review of chapter 2:**_

…Eichi was angry. It was the first time in his life and death life that he felt that angry.

"I SAID THAT TAKE YOUR HAND OUT OF MY MITSUKI!" - Eichi said with his whole rage and strength.

-----------------------------------------

"Wha… What the hell is this?" – "Bad guy" said in his shock but the street was so empty for anyone to hear his voice.

"Meroko! It's you who did it, right?" – Takuto turned toward Meroko.

"No, not me! But I think another Shinigami did it!" – Replied Meroko surprisingly. She wondered if what she had said was true.

"How can…?" – Mitsuki whispered. She was looking up toward the person who, just a minute before, had scared her. Then, she didn't feel worried anymore, instead of that was her surprise. That person then was hanging in mid air. His arms waved around and so did his legs. His face was pale and it looked terrible. She knew it might be her only chance to run away but what she was seeing made herself couldn't leave. She stood there and kept looking at that person in the sky.

"_Is it really me who make him fly? I can do it, can't I? With this ability, I can do my best to protect Mitsuki from bad guy…_" – Eichi suddenly remembered about the Shinigami at the plane and Mitsuki's illness – "_… and from those Shinigami as well._" – Eichi looked at Takuto and Meroko.

"You bitch! Put me down or else I will kill you for sure!" – shouted a guy.

"But I don't know how to…" - Mitsuki turned back to reality and started to scare again.

"Just shut your mouth up and do what I told you to!"

Eichi was still looking at those two Shinigami when he heard that sentence from a guy.

"How dare you say that to Mitsuki?!" – Eichi was truly angry.

"I will put you down right now!" – Said Eichi. Right after that, that person fell down to the ground. No wonder, his face landed directly to the street.

"Ah!" – Shouted Mitsuki and her throat hurt so much that she put her hand round her throat. After a second, she realized the man could catch her when he stood up. Therefore, she started running without turning her head back. She ran, ran and ran.

"Meroko, we must follow her!" – said Takuto.

"Of course, I know about that! Whatever, I have more experience than you." – replied Meroko. She looked at Takuto with a bit sulks.

The three of them (Takuto, Meroko and Eichi) followed every Mitsuki's movement.

…

"Mitsuki!" – An old woman shouted.

"Grandma?" – Mitsuki opened her eyes widely. Her face was red and she breathed heavily because she had ran for so long.

SLAP – Her grandmother gave her a cuff and scolded her – "What do you think you are doing? Run out of the house like this and make everyone worry about you?"

Mitsuki covered her cheek with her hand. She looked down and whispered – "I'm sorry, grandma!"

Her grandmother felt sorry for her – "But it's alright now! Don't worry about it anymore! Come back home with me and make sure this won't happen again!" – She turned her body and walked on the road which she had walked on to go there.

"But grandma…" – Mitsuki turned her head up.

"What is it, Mitsuki?" – Her grandmother stopped walking and turn at her.

Mitsuki looked at her grandmother. She was too old and still did she worry about Mitsuki. "_What else can I respect from my grandma? I can't make her sad._" – "Nothing, grandma. Let's walk home together." – Mitsuki caught up her grandma and took her hand. Her grandmother smiled at her and they both went together.

…

"What? She can't even tell her grandmother about her wish?" – Takuto was angry.

"What's in your head, Takuto? She's just a twelve-year-old girl and she isn't the type of person who can tell what he think unthoughtfully like you." – Meroko scolded Takuto.

"Hey, what do you mean by "who can tell what he think unthoughtfully" ?"

"So you really don't know what it means? How can you be so thick-headed?"

"So you are the thoughtful one?"

"Surely."

"Right! Right! You will never accept the fact that you are wrong!" – Takuto said low but loud enough for Meroko to hear it.

"What have you just said?" – Meroko shouted. Her face was all red.

"Oh, your rabbit's ears are so helpful in this case."

"You…"

…

"Those two are so annoying! They were so friendly and a minute later, they argued with each other about miscellaneous things." – A straight voice appeared.

Eichi immediately turned himself around. And in front of him now flying was a boy who he had met at the air crash - a Shinigami who had collected passengers' soul.

"Izumi! What are you doing here?" – Takuto and Meroko both said at the same time.

"Oh, what's with your attitude? I just want to see my sweet love!" – Izumi flied toward Meroko and used his right hand to lift up her chin.

"My sweet love!" – Izumi whispered into Meroko's ear with a smirk on his face.

Meroko's face turned read and redder…

-----------------------------------------

What do you think of this chapter? There will be a new character of my own in next chapter. Who is he? Wait and see.


End file.
